Winter Fault's
by xiaomin.luseok
Summary: [centric!Minseok FanFiction / OS / 5.2K words!] Yah, aku benar. Mereka sebaiknya memang tidak perlu tahu. / "Tetaplah jadi sahabatku... dan cobalah dekat kembali dengan Sehun atau Kris atau mungkin Lay, dia lebih membutuhkan orang ceria sepertimu," / Jika berkenan silahkan di-review! DLDR!


**[- pervvyrara present -]**

**Winter Fault's**

**Teenage**

**Centric!Minseok**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Brother Romance, Canon OOC, Weird**

Summary : _Yah, aku benar. Mereka sebaiknya memang tidak perlu tahu. / __"Tetaplah jadi sahabatku... dan cobalah dekat kembali dengan Sehun atau Kris atau mungkin Lay, dia lebih membutuhkan orang ceria sepertimu,"_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Sunday, December 21****st****, 2014**

Para pemuda itu melenggang berjalan kesana-kemari di atas panggung dengan perasaan senang dan haru, netra mereka perlahan-lahan sedikit rabun walau tak sampai menetes. Mereka membungkuk berkali-kali, entah kepada pesaing mereka ataupun kenapa _fans_ mereka. Mereka menghargai semua yang telah datang pada _music show_ sekaligus _final voting _–dan menang– atas album mereka yang baru rilis. Semuanya meriah, semuanya terharu, semuanya bahagia, semuanya. Kecuali untuk seorang pemuda yang memiliki tubuh kecil yang sedang tersenyum melihat _bandmate-_nya terlalu bahagia seperti itu. Di kedua sampingnya berdiri dua pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Pemuda kedua itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Apa kau tak apa, _hyung_?"

Pemuda pertama menganggukkan kepala singkat sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja ia tak apa, benar…

_benar harapan di akhir Desember ini_.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Wednesday, December 11****th****, 2013**

Jadwal EXO makin hari makin padat, bahkan untuk sekedar tidur selama 2 jam penuh saja tidak bisa. _Manager hyung_ mereka berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa henti untuk terus mengingatkan jadwal member lain. Seperti sekarang, sebuah majalah menawari mereka untuk _sebuah_ permotretan. Ya _sebuah_, tapi mereka mengambil berpuluh-puluh pengambilan gambar untuk mendapatkan yang paling bagus.

"Xiumin! Sekarang giliranmu untuk pengambilan gambar! Hey, _stylist-noona_, buat wajah Xiumin sedikit lebih segar lagi!" _Manager hyung_ berteriak memanggil nama Minseok. Di sudut lain, Minseok yang sedang menyeduh teh hangatnya yang baru jadi, mengerang lelah, baru saja ia istirahat 5 menit. 5 menit yang ia gunakan untuk menyeduh teh tadi.

"_Manager hyung_, kenapa istirahatku cepat sekali?" Minseok mengadu dengan lelah. Semua serba lelah bagi Minseok. Apakah tak ada yang melihat kalau wajah Minseok semakin pucat? Atau pipinya yang semakin tirus? Atau orang-orang yang di sebelah pemuda yang berpredikat _member_ ter_chubby_ itu mendadak buta semua?

"Jangan mengeluh. Kau sendiri tahu Xiumin, mengeluh bukanlah hal yang manjur untuk membuat orang bersimpatik padamu," ujar _Manager hyung_ sarkastis. Membuat Minseok mencibir kesal dengan wajah lelah, tapi ia tetap menurut untuk pengambilan gambar.

Dengan tema yang sedikit _wild_, Minseok mendapatkan sesi 'menggigit bibir bawahnya' saat pemotretan. Disaat seperti ini, biasanya Jongdae, atau yang kita kenal dengan _stage name_ Chen, akan menunggunya di kursi tempat para asisten duduk. Seperti yang _dulu-dulu_ itu. Tapi yah, Jongdae sekarang ada kegiatan tersendiri. Yang datang ke pemotretan kali ini juga hanya beberapa, eum dirinya, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Joonmyeon. Bisa dihitung dengan jari bahkan.

"Ya! Xiumin-_ssi_! Air muka yang bagus! Sepertinya ini pengambilan terakhirmu. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya," ucap seorang _cameramen_ yang bertugas mengambil gambar dirinya. Minseok tersenyum canggung, padahal ia tadi mengumpat siapapun yang membuatnya lelah hari ini–termasuk si _cameramen_–. Kalau Jongdae tahu, yakin saja dia tak akan berhenti berceramah tentang betapa buruknya mengumpat seseorang di belakang.

Minseok turun dari atas tempat pemotretan, dalam diam, Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana ia terakhir menaruh tehnya, dapur. Berharap bahwa setelah pemotretan ini ia tak ada jadwal lagi–kecuali terapinya–.

_Terapi?_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Saturday, December 15****th****, 2013**

Minseok masih setia duduk di tepi bangku taman dekat _dorm_nya. Tubuh atasnya memakai jaket _Kravitz_ _orange _yang ia beli setahun lalu, saat ia masih dalam era MAMA, dan ia tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya lebih _kecil_ dari sebelumnya. Jaket itu juga merangkap sebuah kaos _v-neck _berwarna biru keabu-abuan selain tubuh di dalamnya. Sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya memakai _levis_ keluaran terbaru yang sangat cocok dengan sepatu _kets_ berwarna putih-kejinggaannya (_orange_).

Beberapa puluh menit ia masih sanggup setia duduk di sana. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan datang pukul lima, dan ia mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan. Nyatanya? Bahkan ketika matahari mulai menghilang di ufuk barat, orang itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal. Di keluarkannya sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih dari dalam sakunya. Menyambungkan _line_nya pada seseorang.

Salju pertama musim dingin belum turun. Wanita pembaca cuaca _sih_ bilang jika salju akan turun pertengahan ini, tepat saat D-Day, katanya. Semuanya percaya, tapi mungkin sekarang tidak.

Minseok merasakan basah pada kepalanya. Orang di _line_ sebelah belum mengangkat sambungannya saat itu. Jadi ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dan…

Tes.

Gumpalan salju kecil turun di keningnya. Minseok masih terpaku dengan turunnya salju pertama yang tak terduga. Tubuhnya tidak merespon apapun, indra perasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat salju-salju mulai berjatuhan dengan sedikit lebat. _Aku… harus segera pergi_. Tapi organ penggeraknya tidak mau bergerak. Bahkan sekedar mengembalikan kepalanya untuk lurus saja susah.

_Kenapa tubuhku…_

_Seseorang, tolong aku!_

_Chennie! Kai-ie! Luhan!_

_Tolong…_

Minseok merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa semua. Keseimbangannya mulai tidak terjaga, dan–

–BRUK.

Semua menjadi serba terbalik bagi Minseok.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Tuesday, December 18****th****, 2013**

Minseok dalam masa rawat inapnya sejak kejadian 3 hari lalu. Dokter mengatakan jika Minseok hanya terlalu lelah, sampai-sampai hanya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang dingin ia menjadi kaku dan mati rasa. Mulai saat itu, ia merasa diremehkan oleh _super power_-nya di era MAMA. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapat kekuatan salju dan dingin, sedangkan ia saja tidak sanggup menahan dingin salju. Minseok tertawa, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang begitu malang.

"Hai _hyung_," Jongdae tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung saja duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Minseok. Sebelum ia berkata lebih lanjut lagi, tangan kanannya yang membawa sekeranjang buah, ia taruh di meja ruangan itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak hanya lelah, kan, _hyung_?" Jongdae membuka percakapan mereka. Raut mukanya terlihat tenang, walau ada sedikit guratan kesal dan sedih terpahat di sana, tanpa diberi tahu, Minseok tahu Jongdae tahu _semuanya_.

"Apa maksudmu Chen-_ah_? Aku memang kelelahan, kan? Wajahku saja pucat,"tapi pemuda _chubby_ itu berpura-pura tidak tahu. Masih tetap bersih keras membantah dengan apa yang Jongdae katakan.

"Jangan bohong _hyung_! Semua alasan kau membeli bunga selama berjam-jam, atau membeli kebutuhan pangan di dorm. Itu semua hanya sebuah _alasan_, kan?" Jongdae menaikkan oktafnya mendengar jawaban Minseok. Nada suaranya saat berbicara mulai sedikit bergetar. _Sedikit_.

Dengan menahan kesal dan sedih, Jongdae mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas putih dan lucek dari saku jaketnya. Membantingnya dipangkuan Minseok yang sedang duduk bersila. Minseok menatap kertas-kertas itu dengan pandangan tercengang–walau ia tahu Jongdae pasti tahu dari kertas-kertas ini, kertas-kertas yang ia selipkan dilipatan _futon_(*)nya–.

"Katakan _hyung_, sejak kapan?" Jongdae memulai lagi, sekarang Minseok benar-benar mendengar Jongdae berbicara dengan nada bergetar. Entah. Minseok tidak tahu harus menjawab dari mana. Ini semua terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"_Hyung_!" Jongdae menyentak.

"Aku baru pertama kali tahu saat kita selesai melakukan _comeback_ pertama kita!" akhirnya Minseok berbicara. Minseok tidak sanggup berdiam diri sedangkan Jongdae terus meneriakkan panggilannya dengan suara seperti ingin menangis.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" suara Jongdae memelan seiring wajah Minseok yang memerah. Ia… tidak tahu harus bertanya tentang apa,

_atau bagaimana Minseok melewati hari-harinya._

"Aku tidak ingin _member_ lain khawatir dengan keadaanku. Sudah cukup aku melihat mereka berjuang susah payah melakukan _comeback_ untuk kebahagiaan, bukan untuk bersedih melihatku _berpenyakitan_ seperti ini. Kau merasakannya kan? Betapa bahagianya kita saat tahu bahwa _comeback_ pertama kita sukses besar?" Minseok berujar dengan sedikit senyum di bibir merah mudanya.

"Seperti yang kau duga. Setiap seminggu sekali aku pergi terapi ke sini. Tapi sebelum terapi, aku lebih diutamakan meminum bahan-bahan kimia yang disodorkan dokter untuk sedikit menahan penyakit itu menjalar lebih cepat. Berbohong di _dorm_ jika aku kepergok meminum bahan-bahan kimia itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Bukankah kau pernah melihatku meminumnya, Chen?" Minseok menjeda ceritanya untuk mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap _hyung_ tertuanya itu.

"Ya, benar. Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa itu vitamin makanan yang diberikan SM untukku. Padahal seharusnya terlihat jelas itu tidak seperti vitamin. Tapi aku benar-benar egois, bukan?" dia terkekeh sumbang.

"Aku bersusah payah agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan diantara kalian. Hey, Chen. Pegang pipiku ini," Minseok memerintah. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Chen meraih pipi '_chubby_' Minseok.

"Kau merasakannya? Aku tidak lagi _chubby_ seperti dulu. Aku berhenti mengonsumsi bahan-bahan itu sejak album _repackage_ kita selesai, dan dokter menyuruhku mulai terapi. Dokter pernah menawariku agar berterapi di _dorm_, tapi aku menolak. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir,"

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar, walau aku harus berpakaian seperti orang kedinginan di musim lalu. Bahkan aku pernah _hampir_ ketahuan oleh seorang _fans_. Itu tidak masalah. Tapi yang paling tidak sanggup aku tutupi adalah saat-saat dimana kita harus latihan _dance_. Itu menyiksaku." Minseok sedikit tersenyum miring–mengejek dirinya sendiri–.

Ada rasa aneh di ulu hatinya ketika mendengar Minseok bercerita. Ia seperti _tersayat_. Padahal bukan dirinya yang mengalami hal ini, bukan dirinya yang sedang dirawat, bukan juga dirinya yang merasa tersiksa saat latihan. Itu semua Minseok, Kim Minseok, Xiumin. Seorang pemuda berpipi _chubby_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Mengingat bahwa Minseok menanggung semuanya sendirian, ia merasa tidak berguna. Bersenang-senang saat Minseok bersusah payah berbohong demi dapat menjalankan terapi. Bagaimana dirinya begitu terbuka kepada _fans_ jika di luar, sedangkan Minseok harus menutupi rapat-rapat _wajahnya_ dari publik hanya karena pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Bahkan _Manager hyung_ tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Pihak SM melarang semua _member _EXO, termasuk _Manager hyung_, untuk tahu urusan _pribadiku_ ini."

"Pihak SM?"

"Ya, mereka merahasiakannya selain aku tidak ingin kal–"

"Cukup _hyung_!" Jongdae menyela dengan sedikit jengah dan mata yang melebar marah. Membuat Minseok bungkam.

"Kenapa slogan kita _We Are One_ jika kau terus mengatakan 'aku tidak ingin kalian khawatir'?! Suruh SM menghapus slogannya saja kalau begini!" rasa kesal masih ada diguratan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah. Minseok terdiam, tak bisa menjawab rasa kesal Jongdae. Jongdae itu benar. Bagaimana bisa Minseok berkata sedemikian egoisnya, sedangkan slogan kebanggaan mereka adalah kebersamaan? Bahagia harus bersama, sedih pun harus bersama. Minseok sadar akan hal itu. Sadar sekali. _Tapi ia_–

"Tetap saja. Jangan katakan pada yang lain. Kumohon, Jongdae… demi karirku dan EXO, kumohon…"

–tetaplah Minseok yang keras kepala. Minseok hanya merasa… _tidak perlu_ dikasihani oleh _member _lain. Dia merasa _tidak pantas_ untuk itu. Sama seperti kata _Manager hyung_ seminggu lalu, mengeluh tidak akan membuat orang bersimpatik padamu.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Katakan padaku kenapa!" Jongdae frustasi sekarang. Anak itu tahu percuma membujuk Minseok untuk terbuka, tapi ia perlu tahu alasannya _kenapa_. Sangat perlu.

Minseok tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusun frase yang tepat, agar Jongdae tidak meneriakinya lagi, agar Jongdae percaya bahwa itu _tidak apa-apa_.

Akhirnya, Minseok hanya mengatakan satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Jongdae tidak berkutik.

"Karena, _aku tidak ingin jadi bintang yang bersinar karena sebuah sensasional yang bernama kasihan_, Jongdae."

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Friday, November 21****st****, 2014**

Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak Jongdae tahu keadaan Minseok yang sebenarnya. Dia semakin mengetatkan _pengawalan_ terhadap Minseok tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan dari curiganya _member_ lain. Selama itu Jongdae selalu berusaha di sampingnya. Selama itu pula, banyak _member_ yang mengira mereka berpacaran. Tapi mereka berdua–Minseok dan Jongdae–hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kata dokter, _hyung_? Bagaimana terapimu?"

Seperti saat ini, Jongdae menemani Minseok ke rumah sakit. Dengan beribu alasan yang sanggup dilancarkan Jongdae dan pihak SM, mereka dapat pergi ke rumah sakit. Jongdae yang menggenakan jaket putih-hitam ber_hoodie_, yang tadi menunggu di lorong tunggu kamar terapi Minseok, berbinar lega melihat Minseok keluar dari kamar terapinya.

Minseok menunduk, dan semakin menunduk. Mulutnya enggan berucap sepatah katapun, maka tangannya yang tergerak memberikan secarik kertas tulisan ketik bercampur tulisan tangan dokter yang merawat Minseok selama 1 tahun ini.

Jongdae memang bukan orang yang peka, tapi melihat Minseok tak mengucapkan kata apapun, membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk. _Sangat-sangat buruk_.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Sunday, November 23****rd****, 2014**

Di salah satu ruang gedung S.M _building_ suasananya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ditambah Sooman_-sajangnim_ hanya duduk menautkan kedua tangannya di dagu. Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu menghela napas sejenak. Ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini.

"Jadi, Xiumin. Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan melebihi temponya?" Sooman-_sajangnim_ bertanya. _Bertahan melebihi temponya? _Minseok bahkan sedikit ragu apakah ia sanggup melakukannya. Bahan-bahan kimia yang dikonsumsinya, juga terapi yang rutin dilakukannya beberapa kali seminggu, tidak membuatnya cukup yakin untuk bertahan selama itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan keluargaku, hanya karena penyakit seperti ini." Sooman-_sajangnim_ membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Pemuda ini begitu susah untuk diberitahu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melepaskan diri dari EXO. Aku hanya menyuruhmu _vacuum_ selama penyakit itu dapat di perlambat lagi," dentingan jarum jam, dinginnya ruangan karena pendingin ruangan, dan suasana yang sangat tidak mendukung untuk bercanda membuat Minseok bungkam. Mereka hanya berdua, berbicara privasi tentang Minseok.

"Sekali ini Xiumin, turuti saja. Ini demi dirimu, demi karir EXO. Apa kau ingin melihat _fans_mu berteriak khawatir ketika dirimu mati rasa?" suara Sooman-_sajangnim_ sedikit meninggi.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Tantang Minseok. Pemuda itu memundurkan kursinya hingga sedikit berderit. Lalu keluar ruangan itu dengan wajah _stoic_ yang jarang ia gunakan.

Masih di ruangan itu, Sooman-_sajangnim_ menghela napas berat. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja di bawahnya.

"Semua jadwal anak itu akan aku ubah. Dan semoga dia tidak melawan lagi."

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Tuesday, November 25****th****, 2014**

"Hai Xiumin-_hyung_~!" tiba-tiba Luhan muncul di depannya. Memandang Minseok dengan cengiran anak kecil yang sukses membuat Minseok sedikit tersenyum simpul. Luhan menggeser tubuhnya menjadi di sebelah Minseok. Tangannya merogoh tas serampangan yang ia kenakan selesai latihan tadi. Mengeluarkan kotak yang berbungkus warna biru tua. Menyodorkannya pada Minseok.

"Ini untukmu, _hyung_," Minseok menerimanya dengan kening bergaris-garis. Menatap Luhan seakan bertanya, 'apa ini?'.

"Hanya _hadiah kecil_," Luhan mengangkat bahu seolah ia juga tidak tahu. Menampakkan cengirannya lagi begitu Minseok menimbang-nimbang kotak itu. Sedikit berbunyi. Dan itu juga sukses membuat Minseok tersenyum dengan penasaran.

"_Hyung_ boleh membukanya jika di kamar, hehe." Pemuda China itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal saat Minseok makin penasaran. Ia _salah tingkah, mungkin_?

"Em, baiklah. Terima kasih, _Xiao _Lu," Minseok menampakkan senyuman khasnya, membuat kedua pipi Luhan terjalari semu-semu jingga. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah saat Minseok tidak mengucapkan kalimat apapun lagi. _Ini tidak bagus_.

"Ehm, baiklah _hyung_. Aku kembali ke kamar duluan ya?" pamit pemuda berdarah China itu yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Minseok.

Setelah kepergian Luhan. Minseok masih duduk di sana, di tempat ia latihan dengan rekan-rekannya. Membolak-balikkan kotak yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Ia dapat menebak apa isi dari kotak itu. Sebuah _snowglobe_. Ia sadar kalau _prince of rubric _dari EXO-M itu menyukainya, selayaknya Jongdae. Tapi, ingatkan kapanpun dan sampai kapanpun soal penyakitnya. Ia tidak akan memperdulikan kedua orang itu secara berlebihan. Tidak akan.

Minseok butuh satu atau beberapa jam lagi untuk berada di sini. Ia menyukai tempat latihannya. Tidak seperti di kamarnya yang dapat mendengar suara dari luar. Di sini tenang dan hening. Minseok dapat berpikir lebih dalam sekarang. Tanpa gangguan _member_ lain. Tanpa suara bising yang mereka keluarkan.

_Hanya sendiri_…

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

"_Minseok-_ssi_, maafkan saya, tapi… hasil uji laboratorium anda–," _uisa _ber-_name tag_ Jung Sooyeon itu berhenti mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tangannya membenarkan kacamata dokter miliknya dengan mimik yang tidak enak. _Ini seharusnya sudah biasa, sudah biasa_, batin dokter cantik itu. Sedangkan Minseok yang masih berdiri manis di depannya menunggu dengan sabar._

"_Uji laboratorium anda–," lagi, dokter cantik itu menghentikan kalimatnya._ Apa yang harus di katakannya?

"_Maafkan saya, hasil uji laboratorium anda sudah keluar dan... ada baiknya saya sarankan anda untuk _vacuum_ atau–" memberi jeda sebentar, menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan pelan._

"–_keluar dari _group_ anda."_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Bayang-bayang perkataan Sooyeon _uisa_ memutar lagi di otaknya. Menyerukan '_vacuum_ atau keluar dari _group_' seperti kaset rusak yang memekakkan telinganya. Dan ketika seruan itu berhenti, digantikan dengan suara Sooman-_sajangnim_. Ia menyerukan hal yang sama sekalipun dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

_Pening._

Minseok merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Ia meraih botol obat yang ada di nakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia membuka tutup botol itu, mengambil sebutir obat berwarna putih dengan bentuk lonjong, lalu memaksanya masuk melewati tenggorokan tanpa air atau perantara lainnya. Ia terengah-engah dengan keringat yang meluncur melewati keningnya.

Vacuum _atau keluar._

Vacuum _atau keluar._

Vacuum _atau keluar._

Vacuum _atau keluar._

"GRAAAA! Hentikan omong kosong itu! Aku tidak akan _vacuum_ ataupun keluar! Tidak akan!" Minseok mengerang keras. Membuat Lay dan Kris yang satu kamar dengannya terbangun dengan kaget.

"Xiumin-_ge_! Ada apa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu?!" Lay langsung berlari ke ranjang Minseok yang di ikuti oleh Kris. Dengan sedikit kesadarannya, Minseok menyembunyikan botol obat yang baru diminumnya tadi ke bawah tubuhnya. Lay sudah menumpukan tangannya pada punggung Minseok saat itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Lay-_ah_," ucap Minseok. Ia memegang dadanya yang sedikit sakit. Mukanya meringis sakit. "Kau harus di bawa ke dokter, _ge_." Kris menanggapi dari belakang tubuh Lay, tapi Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak ingin ini semua terbuka. Ia masih ingin terkenal di dunia _entertain_, ia masih ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya. Ia masih ingin semua itu...

CKLEK.

"Ada apa ini?" _Manager-hyung_ masuk bersama semua _member_, termasuk Jongdae dan Luhan. Mata Jongdae berkilat-kilat tidak suka, sepertinya ia tahu kalau Minseok menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Xiumin-_ge_ tadi berteriak-teriak, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti itu," terang Lay dengan sedikit paranoid. _Member_ lain pun berusaha menenangkan Lay. Sedangkan Luhan, ia memandang bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi melihat Minseok yang keningnya dibanjiri keringat. Ditambah dengan tatapan Jongdae yang sangat _tidak suka_ ke arah Minseok.

"Chen, kurasa aku perlu _berbicara_ denganmu,"

Luhan menghampiri salah _main vocal_ EXO itu dan berujar dengan penuh penekanan. Sedikit menabrakkan pundak mereka. Beberapa _member_ memandang Jongdae dan Luhan bingung, tapi mereka lebih fokus pada Lay dan Minseok.

Hingga punggung kedua _member _EXO itu menghilang dari kamar Minseok, Lay dan Kris, Minseok baru bernapas dengan terburu-buru. Satu-dua satu-dua. Sekarang giliran perasaannya yang tidak tenang.

_Luhan..._

_Chen..._

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Mungkin jika Luhan tidak menyukai bahkan mencintai Minseok, ia tidak perlu memukul rahang Jongdae dengan begitu keras dan meninggalkan bekas lebam yang sangat kentara. Kali ini mata _Frost Ice_ milik Luhan terbakar api marah. Melelehkan setiap inchi sifat-sifat _friendly_-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" pekik Luhan. Ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka terasa begitu lenggang sekarang. Dan pekikan Luhan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat keras saat itu.

"Dia sendiri yang melarangku untuk memberitahu semua _member_!" Jongdae balas memekik. Mata coklat tuanya juga memancarakan kilatan yang sama dengan Luhan. Tangan kanannya memegang pipinya yang lebam. Sedikit meringis.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat ini?!" Luhan berteriak. Membuat Jongdae menatapnya tajam. _Sakit dia bilang?_

BUGH.

"Tidak salah bicara _hyung_?" Jongdae men-_death glare_ Luhan setelah ia menghantam rahang kanan Luhan. Pemuda ber-_nick name_ _Xiao_ Lu itu meringis sebentar sebelum ia bangkit dan meludahkan darah yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?! Kau baru tahu saja sudah berani berkata seperti itu!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergemeretak menahan emosi. Jongdae memberikan kesan kalau dia acuh, tapi di dalamnya, darah pemuda _main vocal_ EXO itu bergejolak tidak karuan.

"Apa _hyung_?!" Jongdae menyalak saat Luhan sudah bersiap-siap menghantamkan kepalan tangannya. Matanya memerah menahan amarah. Begitu pula Luhan, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sekesal ini pada Jongdae, pada dirinya sendiri, dan pada _Minseok_.

Tapi Luhan tidak berlama-lama dengan kondisi seperti itu. Apalagi setelah melihat bayangan Minseok yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Jongdae. Dia segera menurunkan kepalannya dan menunduk dalam diam. Jongdae mendengus.

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba Minseok bertanya entah kepada siapa. Tangannya yang _kecil_ memegang pundak Jongdae dan meremasnya. Membuat kedua netra Jongdae membesar kaget. Pemuda itu juga terdiam setelahnya.

Dari mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Minseok menyuruh semua _member_ yang tersisa untuk tetap berada di kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin ada lagi seseorang yang tahu _rahasia kecilnya_. Rahasia yang ia simpan rapat-rapat satu tahun ini. Satu tahun penuh perjuangan. Satu tahun untuk memenangkan alasannya pada Jongdae. Ia tidak ingin semua itu hancur. Tidak.

"_Hyung_..." Luhan berucap pelan dan masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Tubuh pemuda China itu bergetar.

"_Hyung_..!" dia mengulang ucapannya. Kali ini dengan nada yang bergetar.

"_Hyung_!" Luhan mengerang dengan suara tangis yang pecah dari netra-nya. Minseok hanya menutup rapat kedua _huzel chocolate_-nya di balik kelopak matanya. Begitu juga dengan Jongdae saat ia merasakan remasan di pundaknya semakin erat.

"Berhentilah Luhan-_hyung_, kau menyakitinya," Jongdae menggumam dengan tidak rela. Minseok semakin mengeratkan remasannya di pundak Jongdae. Menyuruhnya untuk diam dan biarkan dia yang berbicara. Jongdae menurut.

"Aku tidak berguna, kan?" Minseok memulai lagi aksi merendahnya. Sekuat apapun rasa tidak inginnya _vacuum_ atau keluar, jika ia sudah dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia memang _harus_ memilih _vacuum_ atau keluar. Baik secara publik atau tidak. Inilah yang diinginkan pihak SM dan Sooyeon _uisa_, kan?

"Seharusnya SM mengeluarkanku saja sejak mereka tahu aku berpenyakit seperti ini. Bukankah tidak baik menyimpan daging busuk di lemari pendingin?" dia sedikit membentuk kurva walaupun Jongdae dan Luhan tidak melihatnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat bagus jika tetap dibiarkan tetap di sebuah _group_ yang sedang tinggi-tingginya di Korea? Tidak. Jadi untuk apa aku berada di sini?" tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar mendengar penuturan yang keluar langsung dari mulut Minseok. Tubuh Jongdae perlahan ikut bergetar, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Minseok walau secara tidak langsung.

Suara langkah kaki menginstupsi mereka. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan _Manager-hyung_ berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia memberikan _Manager-hyung_ sebuah sunggingan senyum khas miliknya. Membuat _Manager-hyung_ menatap tidak mengerti ke arah mereka bertiga. Minseok yang tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan dan Jongdae menangis dalam diam.

"Ada apa ini, Xiumin?" tanya _Manager-hyung_ penuh selidik. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah seolah tidak ada apa-apa di sini.

"Mereka tadi baku hantam. Kau tidak lihat rahang kanan mereka berdua?" Minseok memberi petunjuk dengan kepalanya. _Manager-hyung_ berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Jongdae dan memeriksa rahang mereka, ia menemukan bekas lebam ungu yang lumayan lebar. _Manager-hyung_ berteriak memarahi mereka.

"Ya! Kalian ini apa-apaan?! Aish~ _jinjja_! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada _stylist-noona_?" _Manager-hyung_ berkacak pinggang dan mondar-mandir dengan beberapa kata umpatan kesal. Luhan dan Jongdae diam dengan tetap menunduk. Sedangkan Minseok...

Minseok tenggelam di dalam _huzel chocolate_-nya yang mulai sedikit pudar akan sinarnya yang dulu cerah.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Wednesday, November 26****th****, 2014**

Keesokan harinya, EXO melakukan _comeback stage_ setelah mereka meng-_upload_ _Music Video_ mereka terlebih dahulu. _Comeback stage_ mereka kali ini terpilih di KBS _Music Bank_. Di mulai dari awal _Intro Dance_ hingga akhir lagu, _fanchant_ terus-menerus menyahut dan berpadu dengan lagu mereka.

Luhan dan Jongdae harus berterima kasih pada _stylist-noona_. Karenamereka, bekas lebam semalam bisa tersamarkan. Walaupun mereka harus bersabar diri menerima omelan-omelan yang tidak mengenakan hati dari mulut _stylist-noona_.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Ruangan serba putih itu hanya berpenghuni satu orang. Orang itu hanya duduk pada satu-satunya bangku yang ada di ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya saling menangkup dengan kepala yang tertumpu di atasnya. Tidak ada jam, pendingin ruangan, ataupun kipas angin. Hanya hawa dingin yang merambat melewati celah-celah dinding karena dinginnya cuaca di luar sana.

Kim Minseok, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Xiumin, menatap lantai marmer putih di bawahnya. Entah sejak kapan lantai marmer putih itu lebih bagus di pandangi daripada secarik kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuhnya. Kertas itu bertuliskan kata-kata penyemangat, tapi bagi Minseok, itu kata-kata selamat tinggal untuknya. Ia memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan Sooman-_sajangnim_ tentang keluarnya dia dari EXO pagi ini.

* * *

"Sajangnim_, saya akan menuruti kemauan _sajangnim_, saya akan keluar saja dari sini." Minseok membungkuk hormat di depan Sooman-_sajangnim_ yang menatapnya terbelalak tidak percaya._

"_Xiu –Minseok, kau serius? Kenapa tidak _vacuum_ saja?" tanya Sooman-_sajangnim_ dengan nada khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir, anak didik yang masa _training_nya tiga setengah tahun, di tambah dua tahun tenar itu, harus keluar begitu saja. Apa yang harus SM _Entertainment_ katakan pada publik tentang ini?_

"_Anda tahu penyakit saya tidak bisa sembuh. Anda tahu berapa lama tempo yang saya punya. Seharusnya Anda lebih mengerti dibandingkan saya, _sajangnim_." Tutur Minseok sambil tetap membungkuk. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan selain memohon. Memohon untuk di keluarkan. Memohon untuk lepas dari keluarga besar SM _Entertainment_._

_Sooman-_sajangnim_ terdiam mendengar penuturan Minseok yang tiba-tiba ini. Padahal tiga hari yang lalu anak itu masih bersikeras menolak tawarannya untuk _vacuum_. Tapi hari ini, di hari yang bahkan matahari masih belum terang benderang, Minseok meminta untuk keluar?_

_Sooman-_sajangnim_ menghela napas sebentar sebelum mulai mengangkat gagang telepon khusus kantor yang ada di mejanya, menekan beberapa digit angka hingga terdengar bunyi 'Tut–tut–tut' berulang-ulang. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kata saat sang penerima telepon berbicara sebelum kembali bertanya kepada Minseok._

"_Kapan kau ingin keluar? Hari ini?" mata Sooman-_sajangnim_ sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya, tapi raut wajahnya tidak terlihat gentar walau usianya sudah kepala enam. Minseok terdiam, _berapa lama?

"_Bolehkah saya meminta hingga akhir Desember ini? Hingga EXO mendapat _First Award_ pada album barunya ini?" Minseok berujar pelan. Ia seakan ragu dengan perkataannya. Benarkah ia hanya ingin tetap berada di EXO hingga akhir Desember ini? Benarkah ia hanya ingin melihat dan bersama-sama dengan rekannya hanya sampai EXO mendapat penghargaan pertama pada album baru mereka? Ia tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik, setelah satu tahun SM _Entertainment_ menyimpan 'daging busuk' di dalam 'lemari pendingin', mereka harus membuangnya agar yang lain juga tidak ikut busuk, bukan?_

"_Baiklah..." Sooman_-sajangnim _kembali pada si penerima telepon, mengatakan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok. Tapi sebelum Sooman-_sajangnim_ menutup teleponnya, Minseok kembali meminta._

"_Bisakah Anda mengisi kolom kenapa saya di keluarkan menjadi 'Karena Sebuah Kesalahan'?"_

* * *

Beberapa kali hatinya berteriak untuk tetap tinggal di sini hingga akhir hayatnya. Tapi otaknya tidak mampu mencerna –kenapa ia harus repot-repot meninggal di tempat yang tidak ada orang tuanya? Di tambah lagi beberapa _fans_ yang menghujatnya karena ia di sebut orang ketiga. Astaga, yang benar saja? Ia bahkan masih menyukai gadis, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit 'trauma' jika berdekatan terlalu lama dengan gadis itu sendiri.

_Cklek_.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka seiring dengan Minseok yang menolehkan kepalanya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Wajah orang itu tetap datar walaupun Minseok tersenyum dengan _grins_ khasnya.

"Hai Xiumin-_hyung_," sapanya tanpa ada nada ceria sedikitpun. Minseok yang mendengarnya, tiba-tiba menjadi tersenyum kikuk sebagai balasan sapaannya. Orang itu, Luhan. Ya, Luhan, orang yang membuatnya 'sedikit' dihujat karena mereka terlalu dekat. Tapi Minseok juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Mungkin _fans_ saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Minseok tanpa melepas senyum kikuknya. Anak ini pintar sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau mungkin karena orang lain yang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya?

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya kepadaku tentang masalahmu 'itu'," Luhan berujar dan menekan kata 'itu' dengan tegas. Minseok tersenyum miring.

"Tidak ada yang tidak jelas, Lu. Kau sudah melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas semuanya." Jawab Minseok dengan senyum miring dan mata yang terpejam. Rahang –lebam – Luhan bergetar. Bukan ini jawaban yang ingin dia dengar.

"_Hyung_!" Luhan menyentak.

Minseok tiba-tiba merasa ini semua pernah terjadi. Minseok merasa terbalik. Bukankah ini memang terjadi? Setahun lalu, dengan Jongdae, di rumah sakit? Minseok tertawa sumbang. Ia merasakan kalau lidahnya kelu saat ini, seperti enggan menjelaskan karena, _demiTuhandanMalaikatnya_, Minseok hanya butuh satu orang sebagai alasan untuk masih bisa bertahan. Jika dua saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika sebelas? Minseok merasa lebih baik mati saja.

"_Hyung_!" Luhan kembali menyentak dan Minseok sadar, ini bukan satu tahun yang lalu, Minseok tidak bisa mengulangi masa satu tahun lalu. Ia bodoh dalam beberapa hal, seperti kali ini. Ia berpikir, untuk apa menjawab paksaan Luhan untuk yang 'itu'? Ia lebih baik mengacuhkan Luhan saja.

Langkah kaki mendekat terdengar hingga indra pendengaran Minseok. Ia tahu jika Luhan sedang berjalan kearahnya dan mungkin akan _memukulnya_. Tidak apa, asal itu sudah cukup membuat pemuda China itu puas dengan kelakuan acuhnya barusan, ia rela. Ia rela karena ia memang pantas di perlakukan seperti itu. _Terlalu lama berdekatan dengan yang 'busuk' akan membuatmu sebal, bukan?_

_Tuk._

Minseok tertegun. Luhan baru saja menyentil keningnya. Terakhir kali pemuda China itu menyentilnya saat album _repackage_ mereka selesai. _Huzel chocolate_-nya bergetar. _Ada apa denganmu, Minseok?_

"Kau seharusnya jujur padaku, _hyung_..." anak yang berdiri itu bergumam pelan. Suaranya seperti mencicit daripada berbicara. Tapi Minseok masih bisa menangkap apa yang digumamkan Luhan, dan ia menunduk. Tidak berani menatap _frost ice_ sayu di atasnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bercerita padamu, Lu..." suara Minseok terdengar pelan dan bergetar. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan agar kesalnya tidak tambah menjadi.

"Aku bukan orang asing, _hyung_. Kami semua bukan orang asing. Apakah 2 tahun masih kurang untukmu agar percaya pada kami?" suaranya naik satu oktaf dengan getaran-getaran sedih yang ditimbulkan oleh denyut hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Minseok terdiam. Benar adanya apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Slogan kebanggaan mereka adalah satu, mereka adalah EXO. Tapi bukankah ia dari awal sudah mengatakannya? _Ia tetaplah Minseok yang keras kepala_.

Minseok menelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu apa arti gelengan itu. Jadi ia berjongkok hingga badannya berada tepat di depan Minseok. Jari besarnya meremas jemari kecil Minseok. Luhan mulai berpikir, _bahkan tangannya tidak seperti dulu. Ia sekarang lebih kurus dari sebelumnya._

"Aku mohon, _hyung_. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau lebih sering mengacuhkanku. Tidak apa, _hyung_. Tapi ketika kau punya masalah, berceritalah padaku. Kalau kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, berarti aku sahabat yang buruk bagimu, sampai-sampai kau tidak mau bercerita padaku." Kali ini Luhan berucap dengan nada yang pelan dan lembut sambil menatap wajahnya. Minseok tidak berkutik. Ia pernah berharap agar di perlakukan seperti ini. Dan harapan ini dari lubuknya, dari awal ketika ia tahu berpenyakit. Tapi ia tidak tahu ia berharap di perlakukan seperti itu oleh siapa.

_Tes_.

_Liquid_ asin keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya, dan jatuh ke tangan mereka berdua dari dagunya. Minseok dapat merasakan ada aliran hangat yang menjalar dari dadanya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Luhan..." panggil Minseok, ia masih berada pada posisinya, tanpa membuka matanya. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan terakhir.

"Hm,"

"Tetaplah jadi sahabatku... dan cobalah dekat kembali dengan Sehun atau Kris atau mungkin Lay, dia lebih membutuhkan orang ceria sepertimu," kali ini Luhan tertegun. Dadanya bergemuruh tidak tenang. Ia orang yang peka walaupun seakan-akan tidak peduli. Pemuda China itu menundukkan kepalanya. Remasannya ke jemari Minseok semakin ia eratkan.

_Maafkan aku, Minseokkie-_hyung...

-**THE END**-

(*) Kasur lipat yang biasanya di buat tidur siang / malam dan di gelarnya bisa dimana aja. Yang suka anime / suka K-Drama's pasti tahu, kok.

**a.n:**

**Hai! Bertemu lagi dengan si gaje bin aneh rara ^^/ maafkan rara lagi ya, rara galau dengan semuanya. Bahkan fangirlingan jadi nggak mood gara-gara kontroversi antar shipper yang terjadi :" buka akun sosmed isinya emang couple kesukaan, tapi pas inget saya netral, jadi males liatnya T_T**

**Btw, apakah ini kurang Hurt? Kalian harus berterima kasih karena gantung, kalo selesai, rara beneran nggak pengen Minseok-ge keluar. Dan endingnya itu –tunjuk bagian terakhir– Cuma sebagai pendapat rara kalau mereka bisa di wawancarai secara pribadi. Rara pengen banget mereka ngomong beneran di bagian akhir, ini rara nulisnya Cuma lewat side-nya Minseok-ge, bukan Luhan-ge. Ntar kalo nulisnya side-Luhan-ge, terjadi kontroversi lagi T^T**

**Rara bisa berpendapat kaya gitu karena rara punya temen –sahabat kalo bisa dibilang– ber-goldar O, jadi rara agak susah menuntuin perasaannya –dia agak labil, anw. Mereka kan ceria dan deket sama siapa aja bisa. Sedangkan rara sendiri sama kaya Minseok-ge, goldarnya B. Jadi rara dikit tahulah gimana kalau mereka punya masalah.**

**Pokoknya, akhirnya itu berinti kalau Minseok-ge minta Luhan-ge biar deket lagi sama semua member –sedeket dia sama Minseok-ge sendiri– biar nggak ada shipperwars lagi :"( sakit tahu baca dan liat anak satu fandom saling marah dan menghujat member yang nggak tahu apa-apa :"( #kokmalahcurhat -_-**

**Yaudah, segini aja Author Note! dari rara, semoga bermanfaat, okay?**

**Big regrats,**

**|| pervvyrara ||**


End file.
